Sakura R. Suzuki
TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE AND MENTAL ILLNESS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Also, this OC belongs to AstraStars Backstory Early Life Sakura was born to Hana and Allen Suzuki, and was one of triplets, however she was switched at birth with a girl who was being put up for adoption, Yumi Kabuto, and the other being given to Hana and Allen, Sakura was taken to an orphanage where all the orphans are eventally sent to Darkley's, where she met and befriended Lloyd Garmadon, the two ended up running away together at age 5(4 for Sak). Meeting Veronica, Mental Health Decline and presumed "death" A few years later, her and Lloyd met a girl named Veronica Medina, who Sakura initially was open to becoming friends with, however after a while, she saw Veronica and Lloyd becoming very close, and eventually dating. This hurt Sakura very much, however she hid it and started to distance herself from them because of this, eventually it led to her developing Bulimia, Social Anxiety Disorder, Psychosis, and Clinical Depression, she also developed Bipolar Disorder. Eventually Veronica and Lloyd became straight up mean to Sak, due to a lack of knowledge as to why she was so small compared to them, eventually Sakura felt more alone than ever and turned to self-harm to cope, eventually leading to her presumed death by suicide, which Lloyd felt horrible about, however Veronica did not... Revival, Living with Chloe Moisson and Reuniting with Lloyd Sakura was revived by an unknown person a few weeks later, and was found by Chloe Moisson, who took her in and let her live with her for a while. Sakura also found out that her childhood best friend Lloyd was the prophesied Green Ninja, she felt proud of him, and unknown to him, she saved him multiple times, however she was careful to make sure that he wouldn't find out. A few months later, Lloyd was cornered by the Grundel, and it was about to attack him, however Sakura quickly jumped in and took the shot for him, he didn't recognize her at first, however after being aged up, he recognized her clearly, the two were overjoyed and Sakura joined the team, just a few days later she was revealed to be the Purple Ninja, the labelled "Warrior" of the Ninja, and the daughter of darkness. Final Battle and presumed death once again When the Ninja went out searching for the Dark Island, they got caught in a storm, and to their luck, they ended up at the Dark Island, Sakura's Ivory Oni side started to corrupt her, due to the natural darkness being brought out by the Island, she fought it for a long time, up until a battle between the Overlord, her and Lloyd, Sakura let all of the negative energy out and nearly killed half of the Stone Army with a powerful blast of Darkness, it took a lot out of her, but it got them to flee, sadly, not in the direction they hoped for, and they ended up summoning a vortex to Ninjago City. The team eventually found their way to Ninjago, and Sakura was the first to find her elemental dragon, which was a big demonstration of her true power. She and Lloyd faced off against the Overlord, however when the Overlord was about to knock Lloyd off the Tower, Sakura jumped in front, pushed Lloyd back, and was pushed off...She was presumed dead... Kidnapped by Chen, once again reunited with Lloyd, and Lloyd becoming possessed by her Uncle Unknown to anyone, she wasn't actually dead, she wad kidnapped by Chen's thugs and taken to his Island, where she was held captive until Chen's Tournament of Elements. She was reunited with the Ninja, and her two cousins, Marissa and Marina Suzuki, who were twin sisters, Marissa clearly took a liking to Kai. As the tournament progressed, Sakura gained a fear of having to face off against Lloyd, and eventually...this happened, Sakura let Lloyd win and she was sent to the Dungeon, she was forced to watch Lloyd fight Chen, and she hated it. Eventually, Sak, Lloyd and the others were able to defeat Chen, however it came at a great price, because they lost Lloyd's father because of it. A few months after Sensei Garmadon's death, Lloyd and Sak were sent to investigate the Museum after a crime was comitted, Sakura was sent to check the rest of the musem, and unknown to her, Lloyd was possessed by her Uncle Morro... Saving Lloyd from Morro, and true love On her way home, Sakura realized very quickly that Lloyd was off, and when he attacked the ninja, she realized it wasn't Lloyd, she fought him and at one point even got to him, however it was only for a quick moment before she and the other ninja fled. Sakura was the Leader while Lloyd was gone, and despite being lost and worried beyond belief, she was able to lead the team quite well, of course with the occasional mental breakdown. Eventually, they were able to save Lloyd, however it cost them the Realm Crystal, but Sak didn't care, after Lloyd woke up, she stopped holding her feelings for him back, and kissed him, they became official after defeating the Preeminet. Sometime between seasons 6 and 7, Sakura disappeared, but a new Princess of Ninjago arose, the Dragon Princess, no one knew her real name, and she was very secretive. Being the "Dragon Princess", Growing Up and Engagement The reason Sakura disappeared, is because the Suzuki Family is the closest living family to the Ninjago Royal Family, and due to Harumi only being adopted, she wasn't elligable for the throne, and so Sakura was declared a suitable ruler, as her siblings were all incredibly deranged. Eventually, she and Lloyd, once again, reunited, both looeked and sounded quite different, however their love didn't change one bit, Sakura apologized for not explaining why she left, and Lloyd accepted it. Just a few months later, Sakura became pregnant with Lloyd's baby, they were scared, as they were quite young, but at the same time, happy, they got engaged when Sakura was 4 months pregnant, for her 18th birthday. Sakura gave birth to two healthy baby girls, named Celina Naomi Garmadon, and Emberly Chloe Garmadon. Later Life Due to youth curse, Sakura never died, she and Lloyd ended up having 2 more children and got married not long after the twins birth. Personality Sakura started off as a seemingly bratty, sassy and fiesty little girl, however she could be very caring when she wanted to be, she simply had trust issues, over time and the making of new friends, she started to soften up a little, however she was still very protective, sassy and sarcastic, she also has the mouth of a drunk sailor, and definetly uses..."colorful" language. She is not afraid of standing up for what she believes in and is incredibly loyal to those she cares about. Appearance Before Childsplay: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/85/b6/b2/85b6b279cfc65330c1dd09d56e7791f7.jpg As a child, Sakura's hair was pretty light blonde, she had fair skin, she was under developed due to malnourishment, but in general was a rather cute kid. After Childsplay-S4: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5c/82/7e/5c827ec71f81ff8febf449b7c8258a7d.jpg Up until she was 16, Sakura still looked a bit like a child due to eating disorders, but still retained a sense of cuteness. S5-S7: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/af/6b/e8/af6be80eb5b2b86ccb33605647e560e8.jpg Sakura started to recover from Bulimia and Anorexia by this time, and she was glowing once she got up to a resonable weight S8+: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0d/38/21/0d38212eee0c3d5b41d59286ce8ca34c.jpg Sakura's hair became a bit reddish, and she even went from 4'10 to 5 feet tall. Relationships Hana Suzuki(née Nakamura)- Mother *Himari Nakamura- Aunt *Morro Nakamura- Uncle Allen Suzuki- Father *Akifumi Suzuki- Uncle *Ed Walker- 2nd Cousin; Disowned for marrying a non-magic user and stopped using his own magic Riku & Taro Suzuki- Older Brothers Amiko Suzuki- Older Sister Chouko Suzuki- Twin Sister Ayuko Suzuki- Twin Sister Lloyd Garmadon- Eventual Husband *Celina N. Garmadon- Daughter *Emberly C. Garmadon- Daughter *Owen F. Garmadon- Son *Delilah H. Garmadon- Daughter Trivia *Sakura learnt of her Lineage when she became a Princess *Chloe Moisson and Veronica Medina belong to MasterGarmadon102 *Sakura's Theme Song is 'The Knife In My Back' by Alec Benjamin *If I had to pick a voice actor for Sakura Pre-Season 8, it would be Ariana Grande, and after season 8, Beyoncé Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:AstraStars Universe Category:Ivory Oni Category:Female Ninja Category:Masters of Darkness Category:Lloyd's Love Interests